canapotamyafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kuzik Empire
The Kuzik Empire was the biggest empire that a Kuzik tribe ever established, which was established at 43 by the son of Kuzik Han I, Kuzik Han II. It had it's golden age after the conquest of Rezop, with the 2nd empire, Kuzik Han III. The Establishment and the Times of Kuzik Han II Kuzik Han I's son Kuzik Han II, went to the east with his people and conquered the castle of Estantinop, getting access to the kings navy, the border island of Isop was conquered in days. After the conquest of Isop, the Kuziks wanted the land of Cems and Kuzik Han made a pact with Cem the Insane, who was real insane due to the torture and age. Then he wanted to conquer Rezop, problably the best place in the Tri-Continents. The First Expedition of Rezop Though his army was ready for a this kind of expiditon, they couldn't have the help of the Navy. This caused them life of over two- hundred people. The army of Rezop was ready and Bre-Rezop Yashar's personal army helped them causing the loss of a lot of soldiers and most importantly, Bre-Kuzik, Kuzik Han II. The Times of Kuzik Han III Kuzik Han III was 20 when his father died in the war. He immediately was crowned as the king and he ordered his army to come back - The army that was at real bad position. He waited for 2 years, aiding and training soldiers. He first conquered Laktuzop, the harbor city of the North, from the Alis. Half of the Alis went to the west, joining Canapotamia but the other half of them went to the north, to the undiscovered lands of Bizlandia where they created the huge civilization of Alingrad. After the conquest of Laktuzop, the Bre-Kuzik Kuzik Han III, had his eyes on Rezop. Which leaded to the conquest of the closest city to Rezop, Tliop, renamed Kuzikop. Then the second expedition of Rezop was made. The Second Expedition of Rezop and the Conquest Surrounding Rezop in three different sides made the conquest easier, the other side of Rezop was the Civilization of Cans which couldn't help them because they also wanted the flat land of Rezop. So Kuzik Han III attacked with his two leading generals but the archers killed the horsemen, including his lead general Bre-Laktuz Shadeer. Many of the non-Kuzik soldiers ran, forming an %70 Kuzik Army. The second day of the siege was even harsher, the Bre-Rezop commanded the spearmen directly in the battle, killing the rest of the horsemen and most of the archers but the destiny of the war changed when the lead commander, Archer Kuzikki-Kavav threw his spare, to the castle. As a miracle, the Bre-Rezop had been killed. So the Kuziks marched to the castle and from the back gate, the Rezops ran outside to Canapotamia. Also some of them with horses made it to the Kalsit beach, got into boats and fleed. These people were called Volgos, which eventually established Alingrad. Some of the Rezops obeyed the orders, though after a while, they caused the Mutiny of Rezop. After the conquest, Kuzik Han III, ordered the assasination of Bre-Can which he thought would cause a little chaos in Canapotamia. Instead, the fresh king Geryik-Kavav I made great choices, like asigning the vezier which went to wars with him. The Division Geryik-Kavav provoked Cemia, son of Cem the Insane to divide the country. Cemia got his independence and the south-west of the Kuzik Empire. Kuzik Han III was mad at the Cans for that but he couldnt do a thing, he tried to calm his people but it was too late. He got assasinated in a week by Geryik-Kavav. The Times of Kuzik Han IV He got crowned very young, at the age of 15. His people didn't trust him and his army was weak. During his time, Cans conquered the east of the country and the critical battle happened at Estantinop. He didn't accept the peace offer of the Cans. He left his vezier behind and ran to Rezop. His vezier was killed by Geryik-Kavav himself. At Rezop, things weren't bright. The Volgos left at Rezop rebelled causing the worst time of Rezop: the Mutiny of Rezop. Mutiny of Rezop The mutiny broke when Kuzik Han IV arrived at the gate of Rezop, the Volgos threm him arrows but his horse-riding skills saved him from certain death. He arrived at the castle but the Volgos were raging. They burnt the flag down but Kuzik Han, couldn't do anything and couldn't stand his embarassment. He assigned his brother, Sa-Kuzik, who was 15, to be the King. He then hanged himself at the age of 25. The Times of Sa-Kuzik Sa-Kuzik was called as Sa-Kuzik because of his young age of his coronation. He was the ruler of the Kuzik Empire at its last and chaotic times. He was unable to leave Rezop because of the rebels. He had many Ali holocausts but it was imposible for him to kill all of the rebels, after the holocausts more people from non-Kuzik races joined the rebels. After a while the Kuzik people of Rezop joined the side of Sa-Kuzik and the civil war begun. The Kuzik Civil War This is the first known civil war on Monoterra. The interesting point of the war was that the emperor was in the Kuzik's side. The war went pretty violent with major holocausts and after a few of them the Alis called Cemia II for help and they went on a big siege. The Forth Expedition of Rezop Cemia II sieged Rezop for not only helping Alis but also conquering Rezop but Sa-Kuzik had built walls to protect his only city left. With the talented royal archers, the Cem soldiers were arched to death before they could demolish the walls. The Offer of Re-uniting Sa-Kuzik, offered a pact of reuniting after the siege. It mainly was about decreasing racism, increasing human rights and establishing a peaceful enviorment around. The races except Alis accepted the pact. Alis then left the city. The Fifth Expedition of Rezop When Kavavder the Great came, Rezop was in peace but weak, with many soldiers injured and damaged walls. So with an army and a commander like Kavavder's, the city would easily be conquered. His Last Moment Kavavder gets close to the throne, occupied by the old king. The king says: "I was waiting for you..." Kavavder says: "I can save you, you don't have to be killed." "No!" Sa-Kuzik shouts. Gets out his sword and attacks Kavavder. Kavavder captures him and points his sword to his chest. "A king is his nation. If a king dies with honor, the nation "disbands", if he runs the nation is "destroyed." " Kavavder points Sa-Kuzik's sword to his finger. He cuts it and then he uses his own sword to kill him. With his death and the conquer of Rezop, the Kuzik Empire falls. Culture and Economy Economically, the Kuziks were based on hunting and animal farming. They used trading, they were quite barbaric. They didn't use farm and they only ate the plants they found on trees. Culturally they were brutal, killing people carelessly. They cared about physical ability. They believed in Canapotamian Gods but their main god was the War God Kavavos. They were poorly developed in language arts, there are currently below 20 writings are found of them. Their acts against women are unknown. Category:The other Civilizations Category:Kuziks in History